Jealousy
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are working on trusting each other. They are sent to protect a young boy from a cursed violin. The only is that the boy, Hijiri, looks just like Hisoka. When Hisoka notices that Tsuzuki seems attracted to Hijiri, new emotions stir withi


Title: Jealousy

Pairing: No one...yet.

Summery: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are working on trusting each other. They are sent to protect a young boy from a cursed violin. The only is that the boy, Hijiri, looks just like Hisoka. When Hisoka notices that Tsuzuki seems attracted to Hijiri, new emotions stir within him...ones he's never felt before. Will Tsuzuki do something to betray the trust they've built?

"This must be heaven..." The boy said as he stirred. Hisoka watched Hijiri as Tsuzuki said, "Hardly." The boy looked up at them. "But it's not hell either. The boy looked just like Hisoka, but he had black hair. "Welcome to the Judgement Bureau...Hijiri Minase." Hijiri looked shocked. What is this place?" Hisoka guessed he must've been 16, his age, until of course he died. "We're not human..." Hisoka said. "We're Shinigami- _**Guardians of Death**_. Agents of the Summons Bureau."

"You're not human...so are you ghosts?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "Shinigami are chosen from among people who were still attached to the world when they died." Hijiri brought his hand up to his throat. "S-so did you guys come here to put me on trial?" The gushoshin said, "No! You're not scheduled to die for a while. The problem is a violin." Hijiri looked puzzled. "A...violin?"

"It's cursed." Tsuzuki explained. "In the end, it drives those to play it to suicide. It's taken hundreds of lives before. The instrument that was passed on to you by Kazusa Otonashi...is the devil's violin." Tsuzuki sat in a chair. We were told to retrieve it from Tatsuya Otonashi, but we were to late. He died in an accident." Putting his hand in his pocket, Hisoka said, "We spoke to his daughter, Kazusa, but she didn't trust us."

Tsuzuki held up a leather bound book. "So we got this. Otonashi's diary. It explains how he got the violin." Hijiri gasped. "Ah. So that explains it. The nun said there were two strange men..." Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. "Strange men..." Hisoka frowned. "How rude..." Hijiri seemed confused. "But all I did was receive the violin. I didn't make it. So, you can let me go home now..."

Tsuzuki stood, sighing. "I'm afraid that's not possible." Hijiri frowned. "Why not?!" He said angrily. "You're more involved then you think! The key to this case is hidden in your body." Hijiri's eyes widened. "When the Gushoshin and I checked the diary, we found something shocking." Hisoka said. "Gushoshin, please read that part." The Gushoshin nodded.

_I had a dream last night...A demon came and told me he would give me my fondest dream in exchange for my dearest possession. Figuring it was only a dream, I told the demon to make me a virtuoso violinist. When I was about to wake from my dream, the demon's hand touched my left eye. I was overcome by a powerful heat and light. And then the demon laughed, saying " don't forget, we have a deal." _

Hisoka closed the book. "In other words, Tatsuya's contract with the demon was branded in his left cornea." Hijiri put a hand to his eye. "No..." He said in a shaky voice. "We need to check your eye..." Tsuzuki said. "Yo know what kind on deal Otonashi made." Hijiri touched his eye again. "I-I don't know..." Hijiri said, then angrily, he yelled, "I don't know anything!!" Tsuzuki laid a hand on Hijiri's back. "Nothing will happen to you...You can trust us. I swear." Hisoka felt a bubbling feeling of anger rise in his stomach. 'Jealousy,' Hisoka thought. It was tearing him up inside...

"Sorry to involve you in a case outside your sector, Watari." The doctor put his equipment away. "Don't worry about it. I'm not busy. Besides, we never get much work in the Kinki Sector." Watari went over to the computer and opened a file. "There's a tiny scratch on the cornea. That's probably the contract." On the screen came a picture of Hijiri's cornea. "What the– ?!"Tsuzuki exclaimed. "He's taking Kazusa in exchange for the violin? "Why would the demon want Kazusa?" Hisoka sighed. "I don't know... But, the cornea transplant renewed the contract." Watari closed the image. "So in other words, if the kid dies, Payment comes due."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka brought Hijiri back to his house, staying to talk about the contract. "What am I gonna do?!" Hijiri buried his head in his hands in despair. "Cheer up, Hijiri! We won't let anything happen to you. W-we're here for you... right Hisoka?" Hisoka turned away. "I an't promise that." He said bitterly.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep...Not even to make him feel better." Tsuzuki was stunned. "Hisoka...I-I understand that you don't want Hijiri to worry..." Yea, that was it. He didn't want him to worry... "But you're no doing any favors by lying!" Hisoka stood, walking past Tsuzuki. "Kindness can backfire." He said as calmly as he could. "I have to go see the chief." Hisoka walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The next day, Hisoka took Hijiri and Kazusa site seeing. After hours of site seeing, Hiiri threw his arms in the air. "Ah! I love the ocean. So refreshing!" He said as they walked over a bridge. "Too bad Tsuzuki couldn't come...Where is he?" Hisoka looked out over the water. "He went to the school. He said he had to work." Hijiri dropped his arms. "That's lame...I wanted to take him for seafood to thank him."

"I'm sorry, Hijiri. I had an important engagement that day..." Hijiri quickly shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant, Hisoka!" Hisoka clutched his chest and looked away. "Chief Konoe's tutoring me. I'm a Shinigami who can't cast fuda spells...it's pathetic. I want to be...Tsuzuki's equal."

"I understand...Sitting and watching Tsuzuki fight...I felt useless. If I'd been able to help, he might not have gotten hurt." Hijiri bent over to pick up Kazusa. "Hurt?" Hijiri nodded. He was bitten." Hisoka's eyes narrowed. "Bitten...he never said anything..."

Hijiri welcomed Tsuzuki once he got back. Hisoka sat on the couch, wearily listening to their conversation. "Hey Tsuzuki..." Hisoka watched as he turned. "I got the chief a bottle of salted cuttlefish as a souvenir. What do you think?" Tsuzuki looked confused. "S-sure...why not?" Hisoka held up an octopus. "Dried octopus too. I thought, since he hated sweets..." Tsuzuki nodded. "Good idea. I'll leave it to you..."

"I'm going to take a bath." Tsuzuki said as he walked away. "Oh. I'll get your clothes." When Tsuzuki was out of the room, Hisoka grabbed Hijiri's wrist. "He's possessed. We need a plan..." Hisoka said.

Hijiri yawned, looking out the window. He couldn't believe Tsuzuki was possessed... 'Stick with the plan..' Hisoka had told him. He turned at the noise behind him. "Ah...Tsuzuki." Hijiri said as Tsuzuki walked in, breaking his thoughts about Hisoka. "Look, a sea fire. Rare for this time of year. Pretty, huh?" Tsuzuki nodded absently.

"Hijiri...can I have my reward now?" Tsuzuki pushed himself onto Hijiri. "My reward for saving you..." He said as he got closer. "S-sure...anything, I–" Tsuzuki smiled wickedly. Anything? Ok then..." Tsuzuki embraced Hijiri from behind, his large hands gracefully caressing Hijiri's chest. "Let's start here."

"Q-quit it Tsuzuki!" Hijiri mumbled. "You said anything, didn't you?" tsuzuki said as he kissed Hijiri's neck. "But I'm a guy!" Hijiri shouted. "Doesn't matter..." Tsuzuki smiled wickedly. "I still want you. After all... Tsuzuki has developed some feelings for you...isn't that right, Tsuzuki?" Hijiri was confused. "Your Saga...aren't you?" Tsuzuki threw his head back in a deep laugh. "Of course...why else would I do this...Hisoka?" Hijiri's eyes widened in shock. "What're you– "

Tsuzuki's hand enclosed roughly on the boy's mouth. "I'm not an idiot, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki pulled off Hisoka's shirt, his hands then roughly pulling off Hisoka's pants. "I know it's you. Ah..." Tsuzuki said, reading Hisoka's look. "You thought I meant that Tsuzuki developed feelings for _Hijiri_..." The demon laughed haughtily. Tsuzuki licked Hisoka's neck. "He has feelings for you, Hisoka... he _loves_ you."

Hisoka's arms fell limp against the windowsill. "Hmmm that's better." The demon said as he trailed his finger tips to the boy's cock. Gasping, Hisoka resumed his task of trying to push the man away. The demon took Hisoka's dick into his mouth, roughly running his teeth over it. Hisoka gasped again, tears heavily falling from his eyes. "Tsuzuki..._please_!"

Hisoka sobbed loudly. He couldn't believe the man he was growing to love was going to rape him! Tsuzuki pulled off his own pants, not bothering to take off his shirt. Tsuzuki thrust his erection against Hisoka's. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka sobbed as the demon positioned himself. "Please..._Please_...don't do this..." Hisoka watched as the demon fought the hand that caressed Hisoka's face. Hisoka cried even harder. That caress had come from tsuzuki...to the demon, but _Tsuzuki_.

Hisoka let out a cry of pain as the demon angrily sheathed himself into Hisoka. The boy wept convulsively as Tsuzuki proceeded to push into him fiercely. Hisoka clawed at Tsuzuki's beautiful face, leaving long, bleeding scratches. Tsuzuki came deep inside the boy, before pulling out of Hisoka. He put his clothing back on before he grabbed his ax. Tsuzuki swung it at Hisoka, hitting the weeping child's collar bone, cutting down his chest.

Stabbing Hisoka's eye out, Tsuzuki said, "Now, your going to go through with the 'plan' right? You're going to make everyone believe that I fell for your trap, right?" Hisoka couldn't speak. All he could do was nod as he clutched at his chest. Tsuzuki laughed a he walked out of the room. After a while, Hisoka reached for his clothes, calming himself down so he could stop the bastard demon that held Tsuzuki in his grasp.

"Hijiri's dead! I'm here to collect Kazusa's soul per my contract." Hisoka heard the demon say. "I'm right here, Saga.." Hisoka shouted. Hisoka wearily watched as the demon fooled everyone, making them think that he thought he killed Hijiri. When Hisoka finally awoke from his daze, the demon was smiling at him. "You'll suffer all the horrors of hell, Hisoka..." the demon said with a sinister smile.

"Konoe..."Hisoka said, turning to the chief. "What if we used a 'restraint' spell to exorcise the demon?" Konoe gasped, his hands going to his head. "That's too dangerous! That spell could damage Tsuzuki's soul. And if you fail, your own!" Hisoka's temper flared. "So should we stand by and watch?! He's being forced to attack his friends. Tsuzuki would rather die!" Konoe and Watari gasped in shock as Hisoka went on. "We have to trust Tsuzuki's strength..."

"Do it..." Konoe ordered. Hisoka folded his hands, muttering the spell. "Sprit restraint!" He shouted, watching the demon scream in pain as the spell bound him. Just as he was about to add an outside restraint, Hijiri grabbed his arm, breaking Hisoka's concentration. "Hisoka, stop! You're hurting him!" Hisoka glared at Hijiri. "We have no choice Hijiri!! I want to help Tsuzuki too!" Hisoka spat angrily.

Tsuzuki let out a shriek of anger as he tried to break though the force field. "It's no good! Tsuzuki's more powerful than the kid!! It wont hold!" Watari shouted as the Tsuzuki broke through the shield. Hisoka and Hijiri were knocked to the ground by the force. The demon loomed over Hisoka, stepping on the boy's hand. "This is it...you little punk."

"You insulted me twice..." Tsuzuki sneered. "I'll tear you apart! I'll enjoy the irony of using the very weapon you hope to save to destroy you. Suffer...and _**die**_." With one big blast from Byakko, Hisoka fell back, bleeding. He resorted to his ghost form, following the bastard using Tsuzuki's gorgeous body.

Hisoka followed the demon until he hit the force field, causing him to stop. "Far enough, Saga!" Hisoka watched as Watari and Konoe stepped behind him. "Oh! Going to try a spirit restraint again?" The demon laughed haughtily. "You sure it won't work?" Tsuzuki gasped, whirling around to face Hisoka. "Let me try again. You will be judged. Not by a god, but by man!"

"You're still alive?" Hisoka scoffed. "I couldn't let Tsuzuki beat me... I will not lose! There's no way I'm going to lose to you! Hang on Tsuzuki, I'll save you!" The demon laughed again. "You think he's _worth_ saving?" Konoe gasped" You...mined Tsuzuki's memory?" Tsuzuki nodded. "I know everything. I know about the crimes he's committed 79 years ago..."

Hisoka panted, clasping his chest as he fell to his knees. "Kid!" Watari shouted. 'I feel Tsuzuki!' "He was easy Konoe... I activated his memory of that night, and he broke like a wave on the shore." The demon smiled wickedly. " Right now, he's reliving his sins over and over again! He can't stop it and he can't escape the prison of his mind!! He's soon to die!" The demon angrily clawed at Tsuzuki's forehead. "Stop it!" Konoe yelled. "You think you can save him?"

The blood almost looked like tears. 'It hurt's...to hear Tsuzuki's soul laid bare by a demon. Hisoka stood. "The spirit restraint... I've got to try it again...: He said. "You don't get it. No matter how many times you do it, it won't work!" Hisoka clenched his hands. "I'll make it work!" He said angrily. "It's worthless, you fool!" The demon shouted as he broke through the shield again. "Come back!" Hijiri shouted. "What the...? The entrance is blocked..." Watari said. "Come back to us Tsuzuki!" The demon laughed. "It's no use! He can't hear you! He's not coming back!"

Hisoka watched as Hijiri woke in the hospital bed. "You awake? You slept for an entire day." Watari said. "What happened to the demon?" Hisoka sighed. "Destroyed. Your eye is your own again." Hijiri leaned back against the pillows. "And Tsuzuki?" Hisoka paused before he explained, "When the demon took control of Tsuzuki, it also took control of the shikigami...once the were back in Tsuzuki's control, he used them against the demon. It's over now, Hijiri..."

"Good. Let's go home, Kazusa.' Hijiri patted the girls head. "Hijiri..that isn't possible...Kazusa is dead. She died protecting you. We'll look after her, I promise." Watari said. Hisoka watched wearily as the doctor removed Hijiri's bandages. "Tsuzuki's outside if you want to see him." Hijiri nodded.

Hijiri's gone..." Hisoka said as he stepped behind Tsuzuki. "I told you...you shouldn't make promises..." Tsuzuki sighed. "You were right. I couldn't keep my promise... I'm a hypocrite, aren't I? It's my job to kill...but I want to protect." Tsuzuki clutched his side, burying his face in his hands. "I never meant to lie...I wanted to protect them...You might not believe me...but..." Hisoka moved closer to Tsuzuki. With the backs of his fingers, he gently caressed Tsuzuki's face. "I understand..." Hisoka said, standing on his tip-toes so he could be inches from the man's face. "We all understand...that you take things seriously..." Hisoka gently kissed Tsuzuki. "So stop worrying..."

"Wow." Tsuzuki said as they listened to Hijiri play. "The Devil's Trill is surprisingly beautiful..." "Hisoka nodded. "I thought it would be creepy..." Tsuzuki said. "It's the most beautiful music that the devil composed. The angels who fell from heaven passed this son g on...as an act of rebellion." Tsuzuki smiled. "Hijiri's a philosopher!" Hisoak turned away to hide the smile that had toyed with his lips. "It's over...let's go."

ZEH END!


End file.
